Prince Ace and Princess Bonny
by Miyu Aoba
Summary: "Mau jadi pacarku,Jun?" / "Jangan main-main denganku,Yayoi!" please RnR.. chapter 3 update! Warning OCC, gaje, miss typos
1. Chapter 1

Kyaaaa... Saya kembali dengan pairing favorit kita semua !

*****padahal fict satunya belum kelar*

Saya rindu sekali dengan Jun Yayoi.

Hope you enjoy this story !

Captain Tsubasa : Yoichi Takahashi

This story is mine !

Pairing : Jun x Yayoi

"Mau jadi pacarku, Jun?"

Pertanyaan gadis berambut kecoklatan itu membuat mata pria di sebelahnya itu mengira gadis manis itu sedang mempermainkannya.

"Heh , Yayoi ! Kau sedang mempermainkanku atau apa hah ?"

gadis bernama Yayoi itu tersenyum dan berkata , " Kau pikir aku main-main dengan ucapanku barusan?" jawabnya lembut.

"Mau Jun?" gadis itu mengulangnya lagi.

"Haahh...Jujur saja . Aku lebih suka hubungan kita yang seperti ini."

"Yaa...kalau Jun nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini tidak apa-apa kok.. hehe." jawab sang gadis sengansedikit memaksakan senyum di bibirnya.

Gadis itu menjauh beberapa langkah ke depan. Merentangkan tanganya untuk merasakan angin segaratap sekolahnya ini. Ya! Atap sekolahmemang tempat yang tepat untukistirahat siang sekaligus tempat yang tepat untuk menghindari para fans dua insan ini.

Siapa yang tak kenal mereka berdua. Yayoi Aoba , seorang gadis mungilyang terkenal kepandaiannya dalam pelajaran sekolah. Gadis ceria nan enerjik yang membuatnya disukai oleh teman-temannya. Paras cantiknya jugalah yang membuat para lelaki memujanya. Senyumannya yang manis juga mampu meluluhkan hati setiap orang. Tanpa disadarinya, muncullah sebuah komunitas AFC. Atau lebih dikenal Aoba Fans Club. Komunitas tidak jelas yang kata orang adalah komunitas para penggemar gadis cantik itu. Tapi Yayoi tak pernah perduli dengan komunitas apapun tentang dirinya.

Sang pria? Namanya Jun Misugi . Pria tampan , tubuh atletis , jago bermain sepak bola dan tentu saja termasuk siswa yang patut diperhitungkan di SMA Furano. Tak kalah dengan Yayoi Aoba , dia juga memiliki fans yang didominasi para wanita. Sikapnya yang selalu lembut membuat para wanita histeris dan jatuh cinta samapia nati.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Junlangsung memeluk tubuh Yayoi. Sesekali diciumnya leher putih sang gadis.

Gadis itu terlihat agak kaget. Namun dengan cepat dia menyamankan dirinya. Merasakan pelukan sang pria.

"Jangan suka memelukku tiba-tiba seperti ini, Jun!" ucapnya lembut. Yayoi membalikkan tubuhnyadan mengalungkan tangan kecilnya di leher Jun.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?" ucap sang pria.

Yayoi hanya tersenyum. Kedua mata dua insan itu bertemu. Sang pria melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang sang gadis. Memaksannya lebih mendekat Jun mulai mendekat hingga mampu merasakan hembusan nafas sang gadis. Bibir merahnya mulai menyentuh bibir mungil Yayoi. Ciuman singkat saat jam istirahat.

To Be Continued

Maaf ya ceritanya jelek !

Sangat butuh kritik dan saran .

Mind to Review ? (^.^)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola.. hola.. Miyu-chan balik lagi ke pairing favorite kita semua.**

**Terima kasih yang telah mereview sebelumnya.**

**Di chapter ke dua dan seterusnya *mungkin* ini Miyu-chan akan flashback banyak tentang Jun-Yayoi sebelum kejadian di chapter 1.**

**Oya.. judulnya Miyu-chan ganti gara-gara chapter 2 ini.**

**Happy Reading (^.^)**

**Price Ace and Princess Bonny : Miyu Aoba**

**== FLASHBACK ==**

**Yayoi's POV**

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku di bangku SMA. Aah..akhirnya setelah tiga tahun menjadi siswa putih biru tua sekarang aku menjadi laskar putih abu-abu *buseet bahasanya * Selama satu minggu ke depan kami –para siswa baru di Furano High School- akan menjalani MOS a.k.a Masa Orientasi Sekolah. Hari Sabtu kemarin *anggap saja hari ini hari Senin* kami diminta masuk untuk pemberitahuan persiapan apa saja nanti yang harus dibawa dan dipakai saat MOS tersebut. Dan beginilah saya berdasarkan pemberitahuan hari Sabtu itu. Pakaian tetap masih memakai pakaian putih biru tua, tas dari kantong plastic dan talinya dari raffia *bener gag nulis raffia kayak gini?*, Kokart nama asli dan nama lucu-lucuan, serta err yang ini yang paling aku tidak suka. Rambut dikuncir dua pakai pita pink, ada poninya. Penampilaku yang sekarang ini adalah penampilan terburuk yang pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Ini kan hanya satu minggu. Benarkan readers? Hehe

"Hei, Bonny ! mengapa berdiri di situ! Cepat berbaris sesuai dengan kelasmu . atau ku hokum kau !."

Hah? Bonny ? Dia bicara dengan siapa ? maksudnya aku?

"Maksudnya aku senpai?" tanyaku dengan sangat bingung.

"Ya iyalah . Siapa lagi ?"

Ada apa gerangan senpai satu itu memanggilku dengan sebutan Bonny. Sok kenal sekali.

"Cepat masuk ke barisanmu!" ulangnya lagi.

"Ba..baik."

Aduh..duh.. Moodku tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak begini gara-gara senpai tadi memanggilku "Bonny". Apaan tuh Bonny? Dia pikir aku tokoh anime Azuki Bonny kali ya? Terserahlah..tidak ada untungnya menanggapi senpai tidak jelas seperti senpai tadi. Daripada aku kena hukum?

"Teman-teman Newbie Furano High School selamat datang di sekolah baru kalian ini dan bla..bla…blaa.."

Salah seorang anggota OSIS di FHS sedang menyampaikan sambutannya. Dia berbicara terlalu cepat. Sehingga aku dan mungkin teman-teman Newbie FHS tidak terlalu mengerti dan memperdulikan ucapan senpai itu. Aku menyibukkan diri dengan teman-teman yang baru aku temui di sini.

Sebenarnya hanya aku saja dari teman-teman SMPku yang diterima di SMA terfavorite di Tokyo ini. Yang namanya favorit pasti sangat ketat bukan dalam menyeleksi muridnya bukan? Aku sangat bersyukur nilai ujian SMPku bisa dikatakan cukup tinggi sehingga aku bisa lolos dengan mudah di FHS.

Senpai bernama Rio Ishizaki itu mulai memperkenalkan satu per satu anggota OSIS FHS.

"dan yang paling ganteng , yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ketua OSIS kita, dia adalah Jun Misugi senpai."

"Waahh…ganteng sekali…!"

"Pokoknya setelah ini aku harus jadi pacarnya!"

"Senyumannya lihat!.."

Dan blablabla. Segala pujian tentang sang Ketua OSIS yang aku dengar itu membuatku sedikit mual. Benarkah senpai sang ketua OSIS itu sebegitu tampannya hingga mampu membuat teman yang baru saja aku ajak berkenalan pingsan?

Karena tempat yang aku pijaki sekarang agak jauh dengan tempat senpai-senpai OSIS berdiri itu maka aku memutuskan untuk sedikit maju ke barisan depan. Dan ternyata senpai tiba-tiba membuat siswa newbie berteriak histeris ini ternyata adalah senpai yang menyebutku "Bonny".

"Apanya yang tampan? Biasa saja." Gumamku.

"Eh, Yayoi-chan! Pria setampan itu kau bilang biasa saja? Kau ini aneh sekali sih."

"Wajahnya saja yang tampan tapi sikapnya tidak setampan wajahnya."

"Maksudmu?"

"aah..lupakan."

**==TBC==**

**Maaf yaa endingnya jelek.**

**Sudah ngantuk. Hehe**

**Mohon berikan banyak masukkannya.**

**Please**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**For next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeayeayyeay…saya kembali lebih cepat teman-teman**

***dancingbalala ala shugochara***

**Terima kasih atas masukan yang kalian berikan**

**sekedar menjawab masukan dari teman-teman tentang chapter yang kurang panjang,**

**sebenarnya untuk mengetik fict ini hanya bisa disela-sela waktu senggang jadi hanya bisa sedikit yang bisa aku tuangkan di setiap chapter.**

**maaf yaa...:)**

* * *

><p><strong>CT : Yoichi Takahashi<strong>

**Prince Ace and Princess Bonny : Miyu Aoba**

**Pairing : Jun x Yayoi**

**Warning : makin OCC, gaje, miss typo(s)**

**HAPPY READING (^.^)**

* * *

><p>==SKIP TIME selama 4 hari MOS. Langsung ke 2 hari terakhir MOS==<p>

"Waah..tidak terasa yaa MOS kita akan segera selesai.." ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam pekat yang bernama Isshida Yuriko.

"Iyaa iyaa. Aku tidak sabar untuk memakai seragam putih abu-abu nih." Tambah gadis berambut lurus yang sekarang sedang dikuncir dua sama seperti anak perempuan lain bernama Yoshiko Fujisawa.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Yayoi?"

Mereka bertiga ini adalah teman sekelas yang bisa dibilang cukup dekat selama Masa Orientasi Siswa. Kemana-mana selalu bersama. Kapanpun. Di mana pun.

"Eh?" Yang ditanya malah sedang asyik melamun memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

"Bisa diulangi pertanyaanmu, Isshida? Maaf. Aku sedikit melamun. Hehe."

"Kau ini aneh sekali, Yayoi! Sedang memikirkan… Misugi-senpai yaa?" jawab Isshida menggoda.

Memang semenjak hari pertama MOS, Isshida dan Yoshiko sedikit menggoda atau bisa dibilang mencomblang-comblangkan seenaknya *comblang bahasa indonesianya apa ya?* teman mereka bernama Yayoi itu dengan Sang pria temapan yang sedang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS.

"Ah. Kau ini seenaknya saja berbicara. Kalau siswa yang lain dengar aku bisa jadi artis dadakan yang sedang diburu wartawan dengan pertanyaan Apakah Gossip itu benar, Yayoi?" jawab Yayoi sembari mempraktikkan gaya wartawan yang sedang lapar dengan berita super hot.

"Hahaha…kau lucu sekali Yayoi. Aku kan Cuma bercanda. Kenapa kau jadi kesal seperti itu?"

"Sudah..sudah..sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat. Cepat berbaris atau kalau tidak-"

"Hei! Kenapa kalian bertiga tidak segera masuk barisan!"

"Tu kan apa aku bilang."

"Baik senpai!" jawab mereka bertiga bersemangat seraya berlari menuju barisan.

Seperti jadwal yang sudah mereka terima, hari Jumat, Sabtu, Minggu mereka akan berkemah. Para siswa diharapkan membawa perlengkapan seperti yang sudah dijelaskan di lembar yang mereka terima dua hari lalu. Meskipun untuk 3 hari ke depan mereka akan berkemah, tapi untuk penampilan mereka masih harus tetap seperti MOS. Pakaian bebas tapi sopan, kuncir dua pakai pita, pakai tas plastic dengan tali dari raffia, dan juga nametag masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi teman-teman Newbie FHS. Akhirnya kalian akan memasuki detik-detik terakhir Mas Orientasi Siswa *lebay yah senpai-nya*. Jadi selama kalian di sana- dan blablabla.. Silakan masuk ke bis kalian masing-masing."

Semua siswa berjalan menuju bisnya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali tiga orang sahabat -?- yang tadi hamper di marahi senpainya.

Saat semua sudah masuk dan duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing tiba-tiba…

"Kyaaaaaaaaa…ternyata Misugi-senpai akan satu bis dengan kita!"

"Beruntung sekali kitaaa.."

"Gantengnyaaaaa…"

"Kyaaa…ada Ozora-senpai juga." *taukan Ozora-senpai yang dimaksud siapa?*

"Beruntung sekali kita akan ditemani pria-pria tampan selama perjalanan"

Teriakan histeris teman-teman perempuan ketiga sahabat itu membuat mereka sedikit terganggu. Mereka yang memilih duduk di depan karena memang tidak suka duduk di belakang merasa terganggu karena para siswa perempuan maju ke depan semua untuk melihat lebih dekat dengan wajah sang idola.

"Mereka berisik sekali sih." Gumam Isshida.

Tak lama kemudian sang senpai cantik nan anggun *anggap saja begitu ya teman-teman* bernama Sanae Nakazawa naik ke dalam bis. Gantian para siswa laki-laki berteriak histeris nan menggoda -?-

"Beuhhh…Nakazawa senpai dari dekat cantik sekali ya?"

"Gak cuman cantik,guys! Tapi katanya dia baru saja juara lomba IMC *International Mathematic Contest* di Singapura.."

"Wau..hebat yaa! Gak Cuma fisik yang OK tapi otak juga encer"

"Beruntung sekali yang jadi pacarnya!"

"iya.. Ozora-senpai beruntung sekali."

Para senpai itu duduk di depan, sodara-sodara. Sanae senpai duduk dengan Ozora senpai yang notabene adalah pacarnya. Dan Misugi senpai ? haha..saya buat pria tampan ini duduk dengan…

"Aku boleh duduk di sini?"

"Oh,,iya. Silakan." Ucap Yayoi kepada sang idola para remaja -?-. jun Misugi.

"Enak sekali ya yayoi-chan bisa duduk dengan Misugi-senpai."

"Iyaa…"

Suara-suara aneh nan berisik itu tentu saja terdengar oleh mereka berdua. Tapi senpai yang tampan nan rupawan itu tidak terlalu perduli.

"Siapa namamu?" Jun memulai pembicaraan err atau bisa disebut perkenalan dengan gadis manis berkuncir dua yang duduk di sebelahnya .

"Eh..Ya- Yayoi. Yayoi Aoba." Sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Tapi yang diuluri tangan hanya beroh ria sembari mengalihkan wajahnya ke depan. Tidak memperdulikan uluran tangan sang gadis,

Dalam hatinya Yayoi "Ugh! Apa-apaan sih senpai ini. Tanya nama tapi ketika diwab tidak memperdulikkannya. Apa kata fans-fansnya kalau tahu idolanya seperti itu.

Bis mulai berjalan. Para siswa masih saja berisik dengan segala bentuk kekaguman pada senpai-senpai mereka yang mereka puja-puja.

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>Hosh! Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai.<strong>

**Maaf nih makin lama bahasanya makin ngelantur.**

**Saya ngetiknya sambil ketawa dan senyum-senyum sendiri *curcol boleh ya?***

**Mind to review again?**

**Thank youuuu :D**


End file.
